Shippy Illustrated Companion Books Review
by LaraSGCLena
Summary: The Companion books are a must have when it comes down to everything behind the scenes of Stargate SG-1. I picked out anything and everythng Shippy related to Sam and Jack. All credit to the writers stated within.


The Companion books are a must have when it comes down to everything behind the scenes of Stargate SG-1. They show us pictures, interviews and facts about our favourite series. I read them all and picked out everything and anything that relates to Sam and Jack or anything Shippy or Shippy Funny :)

The books are written by Thomasina Gibson, Sharon Gosling and Nathalie Barnes.

All credit to them and their amazing works! If you like what you read here, I strongly encourage you to go out and by the books.

The Stargate SG-1 Illustrated Companion Season 1 - 4

**There But For the Grace of God**: On a more serious note, Amanda Tapping confides that the farewell scene between the alternative O'Neill and Carter was actually written as a kiss, but says, "Both of us looked at each other and said, 'Let's make it a hug,'" Working on the basis that 'less is more', Tapping suggests, "I actually think the hug was much better than a kiss - to me it conveyed a much deeper level of feeling." Of her co-star she says, "I am glad we were both on the same page with it. It's not that I didn't want to kiss Richard Dean Anderson - I did want to! Just don't tell anybody."

**Point of View**: "Point of view came about because we wanted the opportunity for Carter and O'Neill to kiss and had to figure out a way to do it," admits Jonathan Glassner.

**Divide and Conquer**: 'Ironically, the hidden truths revealed about Carter and O'Neill could prove damaging to their careers and their friendship.' - "What was funny about Divide and Conquer," offers director Martin Wood, "was that whole Jack and Sam thing. It started in Solitudes, where they were cuddling up for warmth, and O'Neill had that famous line: 'It's my sidearm, I swear. No Giggling.'

That was the first show I did, and I loved the way they delivered that joke so much that I thought, 'We have to do this more often.' So, in Into the Fire, O'Neill goes and gets Carter, and she sits up and she's naked. When we were filming that, Rick turned to me and asked, 'Do you want this to be one of those times?' to which of course I said 'Yes!' Then in the hallway, when they have to hide and she's too close to him, it's like, 'Wow! I am not supposed to be feeling this.' There are a couple of really good Jack and Sam moments in other episodes."

"Rick and Amanda really loved playing that scene with the force field between them, because it's just not the sort of thing that happens on Earth. No human being, to my knowledge, has ever been forced to look at the person they love through a force field, knowing that one or both of them is facing imminent death. I just love the way they are nose to nose and can't touch each other. I saw it as almost a Midnight Express kind of thing, you know, where the young guy is one side of the prison window and his girlfriend is on the other."

**Window of Opportunity**: It's not clear whether taking Carter into his arms and swooping down for a full blown kiss was a long-cherished desire of Colonel O'Neill but Richard Dean Anderson grins, "I personally re-did that scene as many times as I could get away with." Ms Tapping was not available for comment.

As Teryl Rothery puts it. "A teeny example is when she tries to get Sam to take a break from finding a way to rescue Jack in A Hundred Days. Janet is well aware of the feelings Sam has for O'Neill, but wouldn't dream of discussing them unless Sam opened the conversation."

The Stargate SG-1 Illustrated Companion Season 5

**Amanda's Foreword:**  
"Samantha Carter? Well, she's loved (and lost) some great fellas. Martouf (yes, OK, she killed him), Narim (granted, she ran off while his planet blew up), her ex-fiancé Jonas (alright, she would have killed him...but instead she settled for watching him plunge to his death), Ambassador Joe Faxon (I know, she left him to die with the Ashen), Orlin (true, he re-ascended...I suspect it was to get away from her curse!)."

**Ascension**; Robert Cooper says: "The scene with Teal'c and O'Neill at her door with the pizzas and videos is still one of my all-time favourites. Not just for the Star Wars reference and the cowboy hat, but Amanda's performance as she plays not only the discomfort at the prospect of having Orlin discovered, but the whole does-she-or-doesn't-she want O'Neill to think she has a man inside."

**Between Two Fires**: Heaving yet another sigh, Tapping grins, "But I feel awful. I mean we just ran! We hauled ass! You could see the look on Narim's face: 'Go! Go! Save yourself!' and we were like 'OK, see Ya!' and we were bucking it for the Stargate. We just get through and kaboom! It's goodnight Narim!"

"Of course, as a mark of respect I do light a candle for my lost ones. In fact, my house doesn't need electricity any more because I light candles for all the men I've lost. I've got the brightest house in the street. I'm like a beacon. In fact, when strangers turn up they say, 'What is she doing in there?' and my neighbours say, 'She's lighting candles for all the men she's lost. There are thousands of them in there.'"

**Revelations**; Amanda says: "There's always been a sense of deep affection between Carter and O'Neill-"

The Stargate SG-1 Illustrated Companion Season 6

There isn't a single shippy reference in this one but funny stuff, there is talk about Amanda commenting on Sam breaking down and crying after Jack goes missing in Paradise Lost but it's more directed to the Teal'c and Sam comforting scene.

**Redemption**: They used the following quote (a quote per episode is picked and placed next to the summaries)

Sam: The 302 is entirely human-built.  
Jack: So was the Titanic!

**Descent**: Amanda Tapping laughs, "The scene called for us to be surrounded by rising water, and we had to find an air pocket; So, as the set sinks and the water rises, we're dropping our vests and stuff so that we can float to the surface, and it's all going well. Then the ceiling hits, but we find this air pocket. The idea was for us to stick our heads up and breathe, but what I kept forgetting to do was tilt my head all the way back. So I'd feel the water just above my nose and I'd open my mouth to take a breath and I'd choke. It happened about three times in a row! So after three takes, Richard turns to me and says, _'Why _do you keep doing that?' So I smacked him and said, 'It's not like I'm doing it on purpose!' all girly-like. I was so completely embarrassed. But it works in the scene, because when the water lowers and it looks like I'm choking, I was, in acutal fact, choking..."

The Stargate SG-1 Illustrated Companion Season 7 and 8

**Lost City**: Amanda Tapping has almost total recall as far as 'Lost City' is concerned. "Do you remember the bit where Sam comes round to visit Jack and they sit on the sofa together? There was almost a kiss," she reveals. "We were going to go for it, but the doorbell rang and then, of course, the guys arrived and the moment was lost and well...I had to wait a bit longer for the snog," she sighs.

**Gemini**: The quote used for this ep:

RepliCarter: There are two of us.  
Jack: If only.

**Reckoning**: (on the scene in Threads where Jacob dies) Amanda says: "All of a sudden I started to cry, and couldn't stop. I wasn't even on camera at the time, but I couldn't stop. Peter DeLuise looked at me and asked, 'Are you alright?' and I sobbed, 'But it's Carmen."

Tapping says she eventually pulled it all together, and went into the observation room to shoot a scene with Richard Dean Anderson. "We're sitting getting ready for this little scene between Carter and O'Neill, which is quite wonderful and some interesting things are brought to bear.

Rick turned to me and said, 'You're not crying, are you?' and I went, 'Yes, I am.' And he replied, 'I hate it when you cry. I hate it.' And it was just the perfect prelude to that little scene between us."

**Threads**: (on breaking up with Pete) Amanda says: "I don't think it's completely incumbent on her feelings about O'Neill either. It's incumbent upon her feelings for her whole life, and I think there is also a fear that she has. When finally you have a fully functioning adult relationship, there is also a sneaking feeling of, 'Is that it? Am I capable of more? Have I given enough?' It's just so very awkward for Carter, because she's like a teenager when it comes to love. She feels awkward about it."

**Moebius**: Sam and Jack got caught in a passionate clinch (causing sparks to fly both on and off screen as 'shippers' finally got their wish).

Shy Dr Carter takes matters into her own hands and launches a personal, all-out assault on Jack O'Neill's tonsils, as rockets and fireworks create a halo above their heads, and eight year's worth of dreams are fulfilled.

"Oh yes, I got to er...snog the wonderful Richard Dean Anderson and, you know, I'm so over it," scoffs Amanda Tapping. "I mean, how many times can you kiss a man without letting it go anywhere? It becomes a massive exercise in frustration for the both of us - but, one does what one can, and I get paid for it, so I can't complain." The actress continues her nonsense by joking that Mr Anderson should be grateful for these opportunities. Adopting Dorky Carter mode for a moment she nods, "I think he should be happy to take whatever he can get. Really."

Posts on various forums ranged from how fantastic it was that loyal fans got to see Sam and Jack together at last, to some which, astoundingly, complained that it wasn't the right kind of kiss. Tapping finds it "highlarious that people are devoting time and energy to analysing this. You gotta love our fans, who take so much pleasure in dissecting each part of our show. how great is that they still do it, after eight years. Good on 'em is what I say."

Tapping explains, "Robert Cooper asked me, at the beginning of the season, what I wanted to see happen that year and I said, 'I want to see Carter and O'Neill finally go fishing.'

The Stargate SG-1 Illustrated Companion Season 9 and 10

Welcome To Stargate Command: Both General Jack O'Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter were such key elements of Stargate SG-1 that it was by no means certain that there was a show without them.

**Ripple Effect**: "There were a lot of hints about a relationship for Carter," he says (P. DeLuise). "Well, obviously they're trying to keep the 'Shippers' happy, although they never really did say that."

However, even though O'Neill did not appear in every episode of the season, his presence was still firmly felt. As friend of the incoming General Hank Landry or influencing Lieutenant Colonel Carter's eventual return to SG-1, it was clear that O'Neill wasn't going anywhere.

**200**: O'Neill suggests they go fishing at the end, but it isn't a popular pitch. So Vala suggests a wedding between O'Neill and Carter.

**Line in the Sand**: Amanda says: "Carter has to make sure that she's giving due credence to the people in her life, because all of a sudden it dawns on her that this may really be it," she says. "I'm sure that as a military person you're prepared for that: 'There's my secret stash of letters; make sure they get delivered.'

(Nothing wrong about writing letters to loved ones, family and colleagues...it's the 'secret' letters that intrigues me == Jack.)

**200**: "I don't think I've ever laughed so hard making an episode of a show as I did making 200," smiles Amanda Tapping. "We had so much fun. We sent up everything we've ever wanted to send up. We literally made fun of everything. So that was really fun. We had Carter and O'Neill's wedding-" -snip-

(It's cool that she says this as the first thing :) )

But it wasn't only the actors who got to share in the fun onscreen. In a nod to the Jack-Sam fanbase, '200' also features a fantasy wedding of O'Neill and Carter, and if you look closely, you may notice that a lot of the crew were in the wedding scene.

(There's a pic of Sam and Vala standing next to each other before she goes to Jack and it says; 'Carter gets ready to say, "I do.")

The Daniel/Vala dynamic added the "are they/aren't they?" x-factor that Stargate SG-1 viewers hadn't seen since O'Neill and Carter.

On Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter's profile, they put a pic of Sam and Jack together.

And as for the coloured pictures, there is a full page size picture of Sam and Jack on their wedding in 200.

That's all folks!


End file.
